The present invention relates to a document for personal identification, and to a method for producing a document for personal identification.
On account of constantly rising security requirements, diverse endeavors are being made to improve existing systems for personal identification or to create new identification possibilities which enable simplified and faster detection of person-specific data for personal identification. Since, particularly in the field of personal documents to be carried by persons, there are very different standards concerning the data detection, it has proved to be necessary not to eliminate conventional personal identification documents, such as a personal identity card, for example, without replacement but rather to modify the existing system in such a way that advanced systems such as, for example, the recognition of persons by using transponders can also be employed in a supplementary manner.
One possibility for realizing such dual identification systems consists in providing a conventional personal identity card with a transponder on which, in accordance with the personal data established in the security print of the identity paper, the data are stored in the chip module of the transponder and can be retrieved contactlessly by using a suitable reader. Security aspects have to be taken into account to an increased extent in this case. It is necessary to implement measures which prevent exchange, removal or manipulation of the personal identification transponder.
FIG. 1 illustrates a document for personal identification 100 according to the prior art in a sectional side view. A transponder inlay 120, having a chip module 30 and an antenna 32, is connected to an outer cover 110 by using an adhesive layer 50. The chip module 30 includes a chip 31 and a leadframe 33. The chip 31 and the leadframe 33 are connected to one another by using flip-chip technology, for example.
In the case of the construction illustrated in FIG. 1, the transponder inlay can be detached from the outer cover 110 using simple means, for example for the purpose of manipulation, without the chip module 30 and the antenna 32 being damaged.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.